


Even heroes get scared sometimes

by c_orrin



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: M/M, also link is ripped, and ravio is weak, link gets real thirsty at the end, link just needs a hug tbh, ravio is the mom friend, so does ravio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_orrin/pseuds/c_orrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>like the title says;<br/>Even heroes get scared sometimes, but Ravio is there to comfort Link and treat his wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even heroes get scared sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> mmm this one seems really bad to me, and i didnt mean for it to be so long. i think most of the word count is speech tho, ravio just talks a lot  
> i just like the idea that link is still pretty skinny but he's ripped under that tunic. and ravio is so weak.  
> and sorry but i cant help throwing some ravio angst into everything i touch

Morning sunlight was peeking through the curtains as Ravio awoke, stretching and letting out a small groan. He noticed Link from the corner of his eye as he sat up.

"Good mornin', Mr Hero! Didn't hear ya come in during the niiiiiight," He yawned and gently stroked the still sleeping Sheerow. Getting up and awkwardly pulling his robe on over his bunny hood, he looked up when the hero didn't answer him.

"Buddy?" His frowned, hearing a small sob, and he suddenly realised Link was curled up in the corner, crying, and bleeding. "I'm gonna have to clean that up," He mumbled to himself as he shuffled over and bent down in front of Link, hugging his knees and face hidden.

"Aw c'mon, little buddy. What's the matter? You can tell ol' Ravio," The merchant smiled warmly as he shifted to try and see Link's face, going back to frowning when all he saw was various wounds, dirt, and bruises. Ravio had given up hope on getting a reply, hoping that Link would at least let him help get cleaned up.

"R-Ravio...?" Link whimpered softly, turning his head just slightly to look at the rabbit. The small, frightened voice broke Ravio's heart, the hero's state reminding him a lot of himself. He just smiled encouragingly and shuffled around closer to Link.

"Yeah, it's me, I'm here. Let me help you, okay, Link?" 

"I'm scared." Ravio blinked, his chest aching as Link mumbled those two words.

Ravio bit his lip to stop himself from crying. He needed to be strong for Link. Smiling sadly, the merchant moved to sit next to Link, and wrapped his arms around the hero, shushing him gently. "I know how you feel. I'm scared too, little buddy. It's alright."

"No you don't! You don't know how it feels! You don't have to go out and fight monsters every day. You don't have the fate of an entire kingdom resting on your shoulders!" Link snapped suddenly, looking up, and Ravio saw the pain and fear on his face.

 _ _Ouch.__ He thought to himself, Link's words stinging a lot more than he knew. Keeping calm, Ravio pulled Link against him and began to stroke his hair and gently shush his sobs. "I do know how you feel, trust me." He took a deep breath to calm himself, "I've had to fight monsters every day of my life, human and not, and I've been all beaten up like you are now, maybe even worse. I did have the fate of a kingdom pinned on me, but I was too weak. I was a coward and I ran away from my responsibilities. Ya know why? I dunno why I'm askin' I'm just gonna continue anyway. I ran away because I was scared. I was was terrified and I couldn't handle it."

Smiling softly as Link opened his mouth to apologise, he shushed him. "Let me finish before ya say anythin'. I was too weak and afraid, but you, you're not like me at all. You're the real deal, kid. Sure, you're all scared and beat up now, but, you're still gonna get back up and go back out there, because you have courage and a big heart. Trust me, I know you can do it, because you're everythin' I'm not. You're gonna be fine, Link."

Link stared at him with wide, wet eyes. He hadn't expected a speech like that from someone like Ravio. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't know."

"It's okay. We all have bad days." The merchant smiled proudly now that he had managed to calm the hero down. "C'mon now, let's get you cleaned up and put you to bed. Hyrule can wait one day, you've earned a rest, buddy."

"O-Okay..." Link nodded slightly, allowing Ravio to put his arm over his shoulders and help him stand.

Putting an arm around his waist, Ravio held Link tightly as he wobbled worryingly on his legs. He frowned, Link seemed really out of it. He carefully sit him down on the stool with his back against the wall to make sure he stayed upright. Kneeling in front of him, Ravio pushed Link's hair back to get a look at the wound on the side of his head. "D'ya hit your head hard?"

The hero nodded and held up two fingers to indicate that he hit his head twice, and Ravio sighed. "That's not good, and that cut's pretty deep. Ya feelin' sick, dizzy, your vision blurred, or ya got any memory loss?" He moved to grab the water bucket and cloth.

"Yes to the first two, I can see fine except everything's spinning a little, and I don't know, what day is it?" Link followed Ravio with his eyes, trying to keep himself focused.

"It's Tuesday. Okay, the nausea and dizziness might be from exhaustion and blood loss so don't worry yet." He frowns, noticing the hero trying to stay focused. He put the bucket down and sat in front of him. "You havin' trouble staying focused?"

"A little, yeah." Link nodded.

"Oh boy. You're in for a rough couple days, kid, trust me. You ever had a wound get infected?" He shook his head, "Well then let's hope none of these do. That's the last thing ya want." Ravio sighed, rolling his sleeves up and dipping the cloth in the water. Sitting up, he brushed golden hair back and began to gently dab around the wound, trying to clean it as best he could with what he had.

"I don't supposed you got any alcohol lyin' around anywhere? It's pretty hard to come by where I'm from..." Link shook his head, "Nah, didn't think so. That stuff burns somethin' awful but it does wonders for cleaning cuts like this."

Leaning closer to try and see through his bunny hood, Ravio decided it wasn't practical. "Okay, Link. I want you to close your eyes and I need you to promise not to open them under any circumstances until I say it's okay. Alright?" Satisfied as the hero nodded and closed his eyes, Ravio pushed his hood back to make it easier to see as he treated Link. 

Ravio smiled as Sheerow landed on his head, and chirped worriedly “Yeah, yeah, I know you’re worried. I’m worried about him too.”

“I’m still here, you know.” Link smiled, hearing Ravio dipping the cloth in the water.

“I know, but it’s rude to listen to a private conversation, you know.” He chuckled softly, “Nah I’m just messin’ with ya. Okay, that one’s as clean as it’s gonna get. Sheerow, can you pass me that needle and thread? Thanks, buddy.”

Ravio tugged the thread to test it’s strength, humming when he was satisfied. “Alright, now this bit will hurt a bit. I ain’t no doctor so it won’t be perfect, but it should do the job. I’ve done it loads of times for myself, so I know what I’m doin’, don’t worry.”

“I trust you.” Link smiled slightly, and Ravio felt himself blush.

The merchant began to sew the wound closed, being careful hurt Link as little as possible, sticking his tongue out in concentration. He inspected his work after tying off the thread, and gently wiped away the rest of the blood.

“There we go, all done.” Ravio smiled and sat back to get a good look at his patient. “Lemme take a look at the rest of ya then, take your clothes off.”

“W-What?!”

“Well, I gotta clean the rest of ya up. Come on, we’re all men in here and you got nothin’ I ain’t seen before. Trust me, I’ve seen far more that I ever wanted to.” He shuddered, remembering one time the occultists streaked through Thieves' Town screaming about the end of the world.

Giggling slightly as he heard Ravio’s disgusted groan, Link nodded. “Okay, you’re right.” He moved to pull his tunic off, groaning with the pain of moving. Ravio could almost hear Link’s bones creaking with the effort.

The merchant leaned over to help him, tossing the bloodied tunic and shirt into the corner. “I’ll get those all fixed up for ya. Okay then, let’s have a look,” He sat back to look over the hero’s wounds, and found himself blushing and biting his lip. He hadn’t expected Link to be so well toned. He knew Link was a lot stronger than him, but wow.

_He could definitely snap me in half. Damn…_

“A-Alright...” Ravio slapped himself to stay focused, “Right. This ain’t so bad, a fair few scrapes that’ll heal in no time, but, those bruises are gonna hurt for a while. Looks like ya banged your ribs up pretty bad,” He smiled playfully and gently poked the dark bruises around Link’s chest and ribs, “That’s gonna make moving around painful for a while.”

“Ah! Don’t do that!” Link jumped and leaned back away from Ravio’s fingers.

“Okay, Okay. I couldn’t resist. I’ll just clean and bandage these all up, and you should be good for now.” He smiled, happy that Link seemed to be feeling at least a little better now, mentally as well as physically. After ringing the cloth out, Ravio gently cleaned the dirt and blood from the hero’s pale skin. He worked in silence with only Link’s small hisses every now and then when a scrape stung.

“Ravio?” Link’s small voice broke the silence as Ravio was finishing the last of his bandages.

“Hm?”

“You always tell me to close my eyes when you take off your hood, or you just lift it up slightly when we kiss. Why don’t you let me see your face?” The question was innocent enough, and Link did have a point, but it still made Ravio’s heart race.

He tied off the last bandage and moved back, standing up. He bit his lip, wondering if he should let Link see him, wondering if he should tell Link. Part of him wanted Link to open his eyes and look right now just so he wouldn’t have to work up the courage to do it himself.

Ravio took a deep breath and turned around away from the hero. “I-I… I’m not ready to tell you. I’m afraid you’ll be disgusted and leave like everyone else. I’m scared you’ll hate me if I showed you. “

Link smiled, the warmth and patience in his voice calming Ravio. “That’s okay. I can wait until you’re ready, but please believe me when I say that I would never hate you or leave you just because of how you look. You’re always here for me, and I’ll always be here for you, because I love you, Ravio!”

“Thank you, Link. You have no idea how much that means to me,” Ravio sighed happily, pulling his hood back down as he turned. “You can open your eyes again now by the way.”

“Not yet, come here. I wanna hold your face when I kiss you.”

Ravio could see the pink in Link’s cheeks, and smiled. “Well, I can’t say no to that face.”

Pushing his hood back again, Ravio leaned down to press his lips to Link’s. He closed his eyes and sighed happily as Link’s hands moved along his jaw to rest on his cheeks, puling him closer. Moving to kiss the corner of Ravio’s mouth, Link trailed his lips down to kiss along the other’s neck, earning him a small groan as Ravio tipped his head up.

“Mm...” Ravio panted softly as he gently pushed Link back, not wanting to hurt him. “That’s enough for now, you gotta rest. Let me know when you’re feelin’ better and we might continue this.”

Link pouted, “Aww… Okay, but that has to be a promise.”

“Sure thing, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked this !! leaving a comment and kudos really helps be motivate myself to write more !!!!  
> if you have anything you want me to write my tumblr is here http://c-orrin.tumblr.com/  
> thank you for taking the time to read my work !!!!!!


End file.
